Ten Faced Roxas
by zombiecupcake'eats-you
Summary: In the past all his love has gone down the drain, so he put up new personalities to protect himself. Now school is starting and he might just want to break down those walls he had once build against his failing at love, for this new one.
1. Prologue

**A.N.**

So going to be a story that I though up of from the song Ten faced by Gumi on Vocaloid, but it is in Roxas's p.o.v. and he is trying to get Axel to love only him.

Characters I will use are of COURSE Roxas, and Axel but I will use a lot of others also. Like for example, Namine, Sora, Xion, Kairi, Riku, Vanitas, Demyx, Ventus, and Zexion. The outline is rough but this is what I desire, and so it will be yesssss!

-LINE-

Good bye and welcome back

My original self...

"This isn't working out Roxas…"

"I've found someone else."

"It's not you it's me!"

"…Rox, I don't want to be with you anymore."

"…Roxy…"

"Roxas get up, get up now!"

"Ughhh what?" I groaned rubbing at my eyes. A littlish kid jumped up and down on the bottom of my bed. He had shaggy blond hair, and somehow still knew how to mess up a perfectly good pair of jeans into something like a half on one side the other normal.

Cloud walked past my door and looked in, "Stop pestering Roxas, Tidus."

"Yeah yeah, I was just waking him up Cloud. You guys are no fun anymore."

"Well I'm up so leave my room already okay. I need to get dressed." My head already could feel the thumping of another headache.

"Finnneeee~ but I'll be back in 10 to make sure."

Then the door swung shut and I was by myself. Now I wouldn't say by myself really, I'm never alone. I sort of can hear people in my head and they like to use my body to feel real. Nobody but me and the ones inside, know about this, and I would like to keep it that way. What I have is called multiple personality disorder, or MPD for sort.

It's funny that this happened. I know they are not imaginary friends nor are they real per say. They like to take over my body as I explained before.

Hah they all have their own personality too. But good thing we have all come up with a set of rules that we all follow with, since we're tied together probably forever. One is that we must all write what happens when we take over. Two is that we do not physical harm to others around us or ourselves. Three, we do not conduct in sexual orientation, EVER that means you Kairi! And the top one is to never let the family know.

Living with all the others is like a mixed bag of fruit. Between all of us, life is pretty sweet. At least I am loved by them…even if I'm buried underneath. All that's here inside me is mixed up. There's Namine, Sora, Xion, Kairi, Riku, Vanitas, Demyx, Ventus, and Zexion. Wow, that's a lot.

Nam is the calm, cool and collected side of me. She can use me and draw fantasic things that somehow become true. Like seeing into the future, but this only happens when she is in control. My drawings suck next to hers.

Then just to get the girl side of me wiped out there is also Xion. When she is in the drivers seat it is a touch of hot and cold. Not much can happen but she likes to test the waters out of being a fun person to a royal bitchy one.

(sigh) With Kairi she is my inner slut, or something like that. Kairi likes to go all animal on guys and play with them, hence the rule about sex. Also she puts my body into dresses and cosplays a hell of a lot.

I myself am attracted to men, but that's not the point. These three seemed like enough, but oh no then came Vanitas. He is a freaking prick that goes and causes harm to others with fights all the time. It's sort of pathetic for Ventus then when he is the yin to his yang. Gawd even with his chipper mood but is always muted out.

Deeply down inside me, I think, I was slowly getting sadder and two other complete opposites came into existence. The one who seems to have sucked up all the sad is Zexion. He is never happy, except when reading or doing something with studying I guess.

With Demyx though he lets loose those party animal type emotions. Always playing pranks but never getting caught is so sly, isn't it?

Finally if that was not enough inside my head, there is Sora and quietly Riku. Sora is like a little child, always happy and cheerful but needs attention. If attention is not attained then he will go all crazy sometimes. And Riku just is quiet and if I didn't know that he wrote in the big journal than I would assume he was not even here.

Totally my mind is fucked up, but I love myself and everybody inside me. So I don't need anybody else do I?

"Roxas, hurry up the bus will be here in 5, get your breakfast. Come on it's the first day of school!" Tidus yelled running once again pass my door.

"Okay whatever I'll grab a poptart on the way out."

"Yeah uhh ewww those are so disgusting bro."

I tuned out the voices on the outside, and instead focused on the inside.

(So what y'all want me to wear today?)

**A.N.**

So what do you think? I myself think this might work very well, on the other hand we'll see hmmm? Hey you see the button saying review, if you read it is far you might as well tell me what you thought of it all. And also good Karma points are in it too!


	2. Rolling on the Bus Bullies

**A.N.**

Thank you all that have responded, or favorited, geez even got some alerts for this! It makes me very happy to know that you all like my stuff. Well then I believe this next part may seem small but let me say, that when I hit 4 pages and it starts dragging I may just end the chapie there, mkay? Now go you, and read this awesomeness! I may even let you borrow my awesome sauce if you need some!

-LINE-

The bus is like a living in hell. Younger kids are always crying and calling for their mommies, while the high school kids are in the back texting and talking about who had sex with whom. A main quality that all my others and myself have, is the love of music. Our favorite at the moment is mostly Japanese rappers. Hashiyan and Andro have such sexy voices. Chills run down my spine and I feel the first changing of people. I wonder how today will be like, then my essence ebbs from control and Vanitas takes charge.

-LINE-

Finally now I can go pound some snot nosed brats. My fingers curl up into a fist when suddenly my other, Ventus, calms me. His aura graces over mine, cuddling up tightly. Sometimes I think my actions are just wasted whenever he senses that it's my turn.

(Hello Ven I'm not sharing today with you.)

Light giggles go through my head matching his airy beautiful ways. (Of course not silly I'm just making sure that you don't break the rules again.) His frown could be heard around me. (I don't know what I would do if you are ever gone from me.)

(You could do a lot of things. We are not meant to be anyway. Hell we probably are only together and in his head because he has no friends.)

(Take that back! Roxas is nice, and considerate you know why everybody treats him like a recluse.) His sighs bounced around. (Wake me up when I can have a go.)

(At school we all need to be aware to find out the schedule and figure out who's best for each.)

A yawn trickled from me, mimicking Ventus'. (Okay dokey Vanni, don't hurt anybody for me please.) Then lightly his aura dissipated.

I can't always listen to what he says, hurting others is in my nature. Being me is the only thing I was born with. Blood is bitter sweet on the tongue.

(Hey Vanitas turn up the tunes!) Kairi giggled.

(Shut up slut.)

(Well how dare you! Calling me a slut? I decide where Roxas will stand at this new school with the boys. Just let me out when we get to school.)

Oh don't she know my weaknesses so well. Causing trouble to people is almost as good as hitting them. (What do you suppose?) I said after some hesitation.

(Well from all these losers and rejects on the bus it seems that a guy named Axel, has recently been dumped by a chick named Larxene. He seems like the star basketball and football player, quiet a catch. If getting to know this 'Axel' can make Roxas happy then all of us can be happy too. Not to mention the awesome sex that might happen.) You could hear her mouth watering for some boy meat.

(I'll put up with this, as long as you can get Namine to come out sometime today and draw. I think Roxas will at least have an art class here.)

(Yeah yeah, fine I'll talk to her about that. Now turn up the tunes!) The melody came tone deaf it seemed, from her voice.

(Whatever.) I called back increasing the volume. Then I stared outside the window.

This bus ride is taking forever. Hasn't school already started yet? The watch on my right hand read 7: 54 about 6 minutes for the bus to get to school. Oh fuck it I'll jump out of the window before then. Too late, all the other kids were getting antsy as well, and lo and behold the fucking school pops up in our view. A collective sigh mumbles through the students.

Those sighs are so fucking stupid. Falling to a stop the bus driver yelled at us, "Okay kids get off the bus now and if I find anything on here, well….more free things for me." His chuckles jiggled the fat rolls under his chin. Every bus driver seemed like they could just run on the treadmill for a bit and just eat better than McMoogle.

Standing up I lagged till the very end, to get a general picture of the students on the bus, so that when the afternoon came, I can just stalk them back. One phone two phones, freak everybody has a phone don't they! Some of the girls on the bus seemed to be giving me weird looks and even talking behind hush hands. Ha let them talk, I have nothing to hide…but with me and all the others it sure is going to be a handful for Roxas.

(Hey everybody get up, school time!)

Groans of annoyance toss back at me, as I descend the steps of the bus. The sun beats down so I shield my eyes, and see the student body that we will have to put up with for the next two years.

(What is it Vanitas?) Roxas asks flirting around the edges.

(Yeah when can I have some fun Vanni~) I hear a moan from Sora.

Choosing to ignore Sora I respond as best as I can to Roxas. (Take back over, we all need to know the schedule and try to work something out.)

(You sure?) Why does he have to be sure a push over to all of us? A back bone is what is needed here.

(Yes, take back your body Roxy.) I say kindly, the only one who I will besides Ven.

(Okay Vanitas, thanks.) He murmurs and then my control is taken back from me. Don't worry I'll be back and maybe some blood can stain these hands again, when I do.

-LINE-

Opening my eyes I look around and sense that I'm the center of attention. I so do not like attention at all, just as much as thunderstorms and small enclosed spaces.

(Today's going to be a good day Roxas just put one foot in front of the other.) Sora says sending the hyperactive energy of his my way.

(Thanks Sora.) I say, wearily looking at the people.

The school was the best one in the distract, if not a little far away from home. Quickly I see Cloud and Tidus making friends. With a smile on my face I start to walk toward them, but a blanch in my stomach warns me to go the other direction. Crowds are almost as bad as small spaces, and that look on that guy over there is very intimidating.

A growl goes through my head. (Just let me show that guy a piece of my mind Roxas. I'll set him in his place for sure.)

I can see the expression on the bully like guy change when he notices me. Him and his goons start to come over. My feet just itch to run.

(Don't run Roxas.) Whispers a quiet voice like wind.

(Riku,) I say, (It's been a while.)

(Yes Roxas it has, but just be calm, and try to be direct.) Then he vanishes for now.

(Yeah Roxy! Listen to Riku and be forward, if anything looks like it is getting bad, we can have Vanitas beat them up.) Xion giggles. She can be so scary and sweet in just one sentence.

(I second that statement.) Vanitas growls.

A tap on my shoulder makes me turn to the gang that had walked over. Pulling out an ear bud I turn and listen to them, acting nonchalantly. "Yes." I say looking over at them.

This group consisted of the tallest, also the one who tapped my shoulder, wearing a beanie and having a scar crossing between his eyes. Another guy who was like a freaking ad for a beef them up commercial, stood slightly to the right of the leader and sorry to say, and yet not, looking very dumb. Finally a pretty purpley haired girl with red eyes stood quietly to his left.

"Yeah, you look like fresh meat, you a Freshie man?" The leader said, chuckling with the two lankies joining in.

Being very formal to his idiot question. "No actually I'm in 11th, which I guess is a Junior here." I say looking away from them, trying to not freak out.

"Yo, we're in the same grade, and you don't look that bad." He smirks gawking a little at me. "How about this wanna join my gang? I'm Seifer and these are my other friends, Rai and Fuu."

"Yay, how you doing dawg." Yelped the beefed up guy.

"Hello." Whispered the girl. A bell rings cutting her off, even though she barely said anything.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, and see you later." I said following the other students heading into the building. Quickly looking back after a short distance, I see that Seifer talking to the other two. I wonder what might happen this year because of him. Shivers trail down my back and I take my first step through the school doors a daze seeming to come over me. Which lands me right into the arms of a student in front of me.

**A.N.**

There a cliff hanger until the next chapter. Any way thanks for reading. Until then I give out beautiful cupcakes to all! (Did I mention that they are zombie cupcakes?)


End file.
